Kangkungan???
by Mikara
Summary: The first ever Filipino Slam Dunk fic! CHAPTERS 2 & 3 UP
1. Ang Simula

A/N: Yes, ladies and gents, you read that right—this is the first Slam Dunk fic that will be done (almost) completely in Filipino, or as we Pinoys know it, Tagalog. I was in a semi-patriotic mood when I thought of writing this, so it's kinda going to show in the first chapter. If you know how to read Filipino, you'll see what I mean. Besides, don't you think it would be interesting to hear SD characters speak, think and act in Tagalog? I for one, have always wondered. @-@  
  
Thanks go to birthday-girl Legato for giving me the kangkungan idea. Maligayang kaarawan sa iyo…  
  
Warning: Hints of shounen-ai/boy-boy/yaoi/bakla-baklaan pairings for now, massive doses later. SenRu, to be exact. I don't know what other pairings may arise. Abangan niyo na lang…  
  
And for those who are wondering, 'kangkungan' is a term that was widely used in the 1998 Philippine political scandal involving that damn fool, former President Joseph Estrada. Of course, HE doesn't have anything to do with our story…  
  
  
  
Kangkungan???  
  
Kabanata 1: Ang Simula…  
  
  
  
Sa kangkungan na nasa pagitan ng mga matataas na paaralan ng Shohoku at Ryonan, may LABANAN na nagaganap…  
  
(dun dun dun…)  
  
Sakuragi: Hinding-hindi niyo ako matatalo! NYA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Rukawa: Nangarap na naman ang matsing…  
  
Sakuragi: Hoy Rukawa! Wag mo kong guluhin! Isa ka lang namang lampa!  
  
Rukawa: Sinong lampa? Hindi ka nga lang makaluto ng simpleng bok choy (1)…  
  
Sakuragi: E ikaw?! Anong nangyari sa iyong apple pie mix? Hindi ba't sumabog ang kusina?  
  
Rukawa: Wala akong kinalaman sa mga luto-luto ng mga Kano—makabayan ako.  
  
Sakuragi: Anong ibig mong sabihin, makabayan ka?  
  
Rukawa: E di na maka-Pinoy ako.  
  
Sakuragi: E hindi ka naman Pilipino a!  
  
Rukawa: Naturalized ako no. Dual citizenship. (pinapakita ang kanyang passport) Di tulad ng isang TNT diyan.  
  
Sakuragi: Ano yun?  
  
Rukawa: Tago Nang Tago, tanga.  
  
Sakuragi: ANONG TANGA? At tumatago kanino?  
  
Rukawa: Sino pa kaya kundi ang BIR? Sila lang naman ang may gustong humuli sa mga unggoy.  
  
Sakuragi: UNGGOY!?! E ikaw, lobo, may kuto pa! Di kasi tinitiris ni Damo (2) araw-araw, tulad ng dati…nagka-LQ kasi…  
  
Rukawa: Tumahimik ka diyan.  
  
Sakuragi: Uyyy…  
  
Rukawa: (sinunsuntok si Sakuragi) Para kang babae kung mag-uy.  
  
Sakuragi: E ano ngayon? Totoo naman ang inyong pag-iibigan di ba???  
  
Rukawa: Pwede ba? Magsisimula na ang kangkungan.  
  
  
  
ITUTULOY (ko pa ba 'to?)  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Elo sa lahat ng aking mga kababayan na nagbabasa nito, lalo na sa mga mababait na nagbigay ng kanilang mga reaksyon at haka-haka sa maliit na piyesang ito (sa madaling salita, lahat na nagreview sa akin). Sa inyong lahat, maraming, maraming salamat…  
  
May mga bagay sa kuwentong ito na gusto kong liwanagin bagama't sila'y medyo Malabo sa unang tingin:  
  
"bok choy"—sa mga tagasuri at manonood ng Cooking Master Boy sa AXN Action TV, ito ang unang ipinaluto ni Chouyu kay Mao pagdating nito sa kainang Yosen Shuka sa Guangzhou. Itinuturing ng mga Intsik ang bok choy bilang ang pinakamadaling lutuin na pagkain sa lahat ng kanilang mga ulam.  
  
"Damo"—dahil sa kanyang di-kapanipaniwalang buhok napangalanan namin ng aking mga kaibigan "Grasshead" ang natatanging basketbolista na si Sendoh Akira. 


	2. Hashire!

Kangkungan???  
  
Kabanata 2: Hashire!  
  
Ang nakalipas:  
  
Sa kangkungang nasa pagitan ng langit at lupa, este, Shohoku at Ryonan, may LABANANG nagaganap sa pagitan ni Sakuragi Hanamichi at Rukawa Kaede hangga't sa sinabi ni Rukawa na tumahimik na si Sakuragi dahil magsisimula na ang "kangkungan."  
  
Rukawa: Tama yon.  
  
Patawad sa mga taga-hanga ni Rukawa kung medyo madaldal siya ngayon. Pinakain ko kasi siya ng espesyal kong apple pie mix na pinaghaluan ng gatas, patatas at ereng pampatawa. (laughing gas) Pero pasensya na, hindi rin tatawa si Rukawa sa akdang ito. Masyado naman kayo o.  
  
Rukawa: Tama pa rin.  
  
Pinakain ko rin siya ng panutsa para siya'y tumaba.  
  
Rukawa: Correct na correct ka diyan.  
  
Parang namamayat na kasi siya e.  
  
Sakuragi: Bakit kaya? Siguro…  
  
Mikara & Rukawa: Tumahmik ka na nga diyan.  
  
Rukawa: Masayadong marami ka na ngang nakukuhang oras sa palabas natin e.  
  
Sakuragi: Bakit ba palagi niyo na lang ako inaapi? (umiiyak)  
  
Dahil masarap mangasar.  
  
(ta ra ta tan ta ra ra ta ta ta tan, tan ta nan, ta na ta ta ta tan…)  
  
Sumire: Hikasaita yami ga hoe—  
  
Sakura: Furueru teito ni…  
  
Koran: Ai no uta takaraka ni—  
  
Maria: Odorideru senshi-tachi…  
  
Kanna: Kokoro made koutetsu ni—  
  
Ohgami: Busou suru otome…  
  
Sakuragi: Aku wo kechirashite—  
  
Rukawa: Seigi wo shimesu no da…  
  
Lahat: Hashire! Kousoku no Teikoku Kageki-Dan! Unare! Shougeki no Teikoku Kageki-Dan…  
  
Hashire! Kousoku no Teikoku Kageki-Dan! Unare! Shougeki no Teikoku Kageki-Dan…  
  
(ta na na na na na naaaan ta nan ta nan ta NAN!)  
  
…  
  
Rukawa: Hindi ako makapaniwala na ginawa ko yun.  
  
Mikara: Ako rin nga e.  
  
Rukawa: Nakakahiya naman. (sumusuot ng salaming pang-araw) Aalis na muna ako. Paalam.  
  
Mikara: Paalam.  
  
Sakuragi: Teka, ilang taon ka na ba, ha, Mikara?  
  
Mikara: Labintatlo. Bakit?  
  
Sakuragi: Ang kabataan ngayon talaga oo…  
  
Mikara: Gusto mo bang mabatukan?  
  
Sakuragi: Hinde.  
  
Mikara: Sinabi mo yan a. (linalabas ang kanyang pantapong-apoy)  
  
Sakuragi: Lulutuin mo ba ako?  
  
Mikara: Sisikapin ko.  
  
(BSSSSSSSHHHHHHHTTTTTT)  
  
Rukawa: Bumalik na ako.  
  
Mikara: Maligayang pagbalik.  
  
Rukawa: Mukhang nagkaproblema sa hapunan ngayon a.  
  
Mikara: Mukha nga. Kumain na lang tayo sa labas.  
  
Rukawa: Pero saan? Baka magsimula and kangkungan habang tayo'y wala.  
  
Mikara: Sandali lang a. (tinitignan ang librong pangtelepono ng kangyang berdeng lugar kung saan pwede mong gamitin ang telepono kapag ikaw ay naglagay ng dalawang piso sa loob) May Kamay-Kainan (1) daw diyan sa kanto.  
  
Rukawa: Sige, dun na lang. Balita ko masarap daw ang dinuguan ni Uozumi.  
  
  
  
ITUTULOY (ko pa ba talaga?)  
  
  
  
Naykupo, ano bang drogang nasinghot kong nasulat ko 'to??? Siguro napakabaho ng istorya, pati na ng hininga ni Uozumi…Haay, hayaan mo na nga…marami nga palang salamat sa lahat ng mga tumingin sa maliit na akdang ito bilang karapat-dapat na bigyan nila ng kanilang mga pananaw…o salamat, o salami…sana naman ay nagustuhan niyo rin ang kabanatang ito…hindi lang talaga ako sanay na gumawa ng mga fic na may higit sa isang kabanata…palaging lumalabas na mas maganda ang nauna…  
  
Kay tiger-god: O, yan, hinabaan ko na a…mas mahaba pa ang 3…  
  
Kay bluegreen13: Talaga?! Pero at least makikita na natin ang di binuong parte ng AXN…  
  
Kay Rayne (patawad! Nagkamali ako sa pangalan mo!)l: Hindi ako Theresian. Guro ko si Ms. Aniago sa Pinoy noong nakalipas na taon. Malapit na nga pala daw siya mag-retiro…  
  
Kay shi-chan: Talaga? Nagustuhan nila? Kung binabasa mo pa rin ito, paki- sabi sa kanila na ako'y nagpapasalamat ng husto ^_^  
  
To Han: I'd gladly give you a copy of Kangkungan??? in English, if only you'd leave your email address. However I can't promise you it'll be as funny as the original one.  
  
Kay Calliope Medina Erato: Hindi ko napanood ang Slam Dunk noong pinakita siya sa ABC 5 sapagkat nasa murang edad pa lamang ako noon at hindi pa masyado mahilig sa anime…pero nakapanood ko ng bahagi ng isang episode…nag- aaway sina Sakuragi at Rukawa…akala ko'y di magandang cartoon kaya linipat ko ang istasyon…nagkamali ako .  
  
  
  
"Kamay-Kainan"—e ano pa ba kung hindi and karindirya ng mga taga-Kainan na malapit sa may kangkungan? Doon nagsasanay si Uozumi para maging isang Kataas-taasang Tagaluto (Super Chef) balang araw. 


	3. Masarap Ba Ang Dinuguan?

Kangkungan???  
  
Kabanata 3: Masarap Ba Ang Dinuguan?  
  
Ang nakaraan:  
  
Sa kangkungang minahal ng aking ama, may labanang naganap sa pagitan ni Sakuragi at Rukawa. Si Sakuragi ay napahamak dahil nakisali ang kilalang (??) awtor na si Mikara, na linuto siya gamit ng kanyang hiniram na pantapong-apoy. At dahil nasira ni Mikara ang hapunan nila ni Rukawa sila'y lumabas na lamang para kumain. Doon ay kanilang nakita ang natatanging basketbolistang si Sendoh Akira na kumakain ng dinuguan. Lumutang sa langit si Mikara at iniwan si Rukawa para bumalik mag-isa sa kangkungan…  
  
  
  
Kogure: O, naging masarap ba ang dinuguan?  
  
Rukawa: Hinde. Yung mabaho kasing hininga ni Uozumi, nalipat sa dinuguan niya.  
  
Kogure: Ano na nga pala ang nangyari kay Mikara? Hindi ba't kasama mo siya kanina lamang?  
  
Rukawa: Nandoon. (hintuturo ay nasa langit) Nakita niya kasi si Sendoh (1) kanina, kumakain din ng dinuguan.  
  
Kogure: Akala ko ba hindi na kaaya-aya ang dinuguan ni Uozumi?  
  
Rukawa: Aywan ko ba. Siguro sanay na siya dun.  
  
Kogure: Sandali lang—marunong ba si Sendoh kumain ng dinuguan? Hindi naman siya naturalized na Pilipino tulad mo.  
  
Rukawa: Hindi nga e. Puro dinuguan ang bibig niya. Tapos yung malaking puto, sinasawsaw niya ng buo sa dinuguan, kaya marami ring dinuguan sa kanyang mga daliri. Ang mga maliliit naman na puto, hindi na niya nakukuha mula sa ilalim ng lalagyan ng dinuguan pagkatapos nilang malubog. Pero sa tingin mo ba may pakialam siya? Hinde. Patuloy pa niyang hinahabol ang mga lumubog na puto, kaya lumagpas na sa kanyang mga pamulso ang sabaw ng dinuguan. Pangiti-ngiti pa diyan.  
  
Kogure: Mukhang naobserbahan mo siya nang masusi a…  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Kogure: (nagpapatuloy) …akala ko ba'y hindi na kayo ni Sendoh?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Kogure: Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Kogure: Rukawa? Hel-looo…  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
(siguro mas nakakatawa kung nagsasalita si Rukawa ano? Gusto niyo ba pasalitaan ko siya ulit? O sige!)  
  
(pumapasok si Sendoh)  
  
Sendoh: Magandang araw.  
  
Kogure: Sendoh?  
  
Rukawa: Hindee…  
  
Sendoh: Magandang araw, Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa: …aho.  
  
Sendoh: Aray. Ang sakit mo naman magsalita.  
  
Rukawa: Dapat lang.  
  
Kogure: Bakit ka ba nandito, Sendoh?  
  
Sendoh: Nabalitaan kong may kangkungan kayo dito.  
  
Kogure: Talaga? Ganun na pala kasikat ang kangkungan natin…o, umupo ka na lang doon. (tumuturo sa mga hanay ng upuan sa gitna ng kangkungan) Malapit na malapit nang magsimula ang kangkungan.  
  
Sendoh: Salamat. Sasama ka ba, Rukawa?  
  
Rukawa: Ayoko.  
  
Kogure: Bakit naman Rukawa??  
  
Rukawa: Ayoko sa kanya.  
  
Kogure: Bakit naman?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Kogure: (nagpipilit) Bakit?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Kogure: Dahil ba…  
  
Rukawa: Tumahimik ka diyan o sasabihin ko kay Mitsui ang pinaggagagawa ninyo ni Akagi. (2)  
  
Kogure: Eep! (tumatahimik na)  
  
Sendoh: Wala ka na rin namang pagpipilian e. Tignan mo o, dalawa na lang ang natitirang upuan.  
  
Rukawa: Kogure, ikaw na lang ang sumama sa kanya.  
  
Kogure: Pero…si Mitsui…seloso…papatayin ako…  
  
Rukawa: Ako na bahala sa kanya.  
  
Kogure: Hindi ko nais itaya ang aking buhay para lamang sa yo. Ay, diyan na nga kayo. Pagpalain sana kayong dalawa. Paalam! (Tumatakbo patungong kangkungan)  
  
Sendoh: Ano naman kaya ang ibig niyang sabihin dun?  
  
Rukawa: Ang ibig mong sabihin, hindi mo nakuha?  
  
Sendoh: Medyo lang…Sa tingin mo, anong ibig sabihin niya dun?  
  
Rukawa: Ewan ko sa yo.  
  
Sendoh: Umupo na lang kaya tayo?  
  
Rukawa: Ang sabi ko, ayokong umupo sa tabi mo.  
  
Sendoh: E di hindi mo na mapapanood ang kangkungan.  
  
Rukawa: Wala akong pakialam. Pumunta ka na dun at pagtripan ang unggoy.  
  
Sendoh: Wala akong gusto sa mga unggoy. Lobo lang.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Sendoh: (nilalambing si Rukawa, as in, yinayakap) O, ano, lalabas ba tayo mamaya pagkatapos ng kangkungan?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Sendoh: (nakasimangot ng kaunti) Kausapin mo naman ako, o, humihingi na nga ng tawad ang tao e.  
  
Rukawa: … (pero medyo yumayakap na rin siya)  
  
Sendoh: Ibig mo bang sabihin magkabati na ulit tayo?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Sendoh: (ulo'y nakapatong na sa ulo ni Rukawa) Saan mo gusto mamaya?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Sendoh: (tumitingin sa ibaba) Akala ko ba hindi ka na galit sa kin?  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Sendoh: Huy! Ikaw! (ginigising si Rukawa) Tulog ka ba't ayaw mo ako sagutin?  
  
Rukawa: Ang tanga mo talaga ano?  
  
Sendoh: Anong ibig mong sabihin, tanga?  
  
Rukawa: Sa tingin mo may taong nabubuhay na makakapagsalita habang binibigay mo sa kanya ang iyong yakap ng kamatayan?  
  
Sendoh: Oo nga ano…sori a.  
  
Rukawa: Ba't naging text?  
  
Sendoh: Mas cute kasi tignan kapag text e.  
  
Rukawa: …  
  
Ayako: (mula sa entablado) Magandang araw sa inyong lahat. Welcome to Kangkungan 2002! Kung ang dalawang ginoo diyan sa may likod ay maari nang umupo ay magsisimula na tayo.  
  
(lahat ay tumatawa)  
  
Sakuragi: NYA HA HA HA HA! BUTI NGA!  
  
Rukawa: Ikaw at iyong mga lambing…  
  
Sendoh: (may malaking pawis sa noo) Eh…  
  
  
  
ITUTULOY  
  
  
  
Oo, oo, alam ko, ang tagal bago magsimula ang kangkungan. Pinili kong i-una muna ang pagpapahirap kay Sakuragi at ang relasyon nina Rukawa at Sendoh dahil, sa totoo lang, hindi ko talaga alam kung ano ba dapat ang kangkungan. Hindi sa wala talaga akong ideya kung ano ito, pero hindi pa ganoong kalinaw ang kangkungan sa aking imahinasyon. Ang dapat kasi, one- shot fic lang dapat ang Kangkungan???, parang…wala lang, hindi ko talagang inibig na ituloy…pero nagkataon, maraming tao ang nagustuhan ito, kaya, sige, ipagpapatuloy ko na lang…ang dalawang huling kabanatang ito ay ang aking paraan ng pagpapasalamat at (sana'y) pagpapasaya sa mga naghihintay ng pagpapatuloy ng Kangkungan???, at sa parehong oras, pagbibigay ng mas maraming oras sa aking sarili para mag-isip ng ilalaman ng kangkungan. ^^;;; At kung hindi kasing ganda nito ang unang kabanata ay patawad din—hindi ako sanay na gumawa ng akdang may higit sa isang kabanata. Sana po'y maintindihan ninyo…  
  
Kung mayroon kayong mga ideya para sa kangkungan maaari niyo akong mai- contact sa aking email address, suna_no_hoshi@hotmail.com. Ikikilala ko ang mga magbibigay ng ideya sa susunod na kabanata, kahit na hindi ko gagamitin ang mga ito. Isa na namang paraan para mapasalamat kayong lahat…  
  
Sa tingin niyo ba'y dapat maglagay ako ng mga karakter galing sa ibang mga anime dito? Kung oo, sino at galing saang anime? Hindi ko pinapangako na maisasama ko silang lahat. Yung mga mababagay lang sa istorya ang mga maisasama ko siguro, at yung mga galing lang sa anime na alam ko. Pero kung napakita na ang anime na iyon sa Pilipinas ay may malaking chansa na kilala ko ito. Hindi ko rin maipapangako na lahat ng mga karakter ay lalabas sa isa o sa susunod na kabanata kaagad. Depende talaga sa istorya…  
  
"Sendoh"—Isa akong nasiraang taga-hanga ni Sendoh, hindi naturalized, orig na orig. ^^  
  
"Akagi"—masama ako e ^_~  
  
"Masarap Ba Ang Dinuguan?"—galing sa titulo ng isang pelikula, "Masarap Ba Ang Bawal?"  
  
Patawad sa mga mahal si Sendoh kung si Sendoh ay hindi tulad ni Sendoh sapagkat sinadya kong di siya maging tulad ng kilala nating Sendoh ^^ Pero kung tutuusin hindi naman OOC (out of character) siya bagama't wala naman talaga tayong nalalaman sa mga iniisip niya o ang kangyang mga dahilan para sa pagiging kung sino siya ngayon. Pero alam ko na kahit ganun pa man ay hindi dapat napakalayo ng aking karakterisasyon ni Sendoh sa ating napapanood sa Slam Dunk. Pero hindi naman ganun kalayo si Sendoh sa Kangkungan??? sa Sendoh sa Slam Dunk hindi ba? Pinagawa ko lang kay Sendoh ang sa tingin ko'y dapat ginawa niya sa mga sitwasyon na iyon, sinasama na sa konsiderasyon ang nalalaman natin sa kanyang pagkatao mula sa Slam Dunk. At kung ang Sendoh na lumabas ay nag-aasal Hisoka, ano ba ang problema doon?  
  
Patawad din nga pala sa limitado kong Pinoy, hindi lang talaga ako sanay sa paggamit ng wikang ito, sa pagsusulat o pagsasalita, kaya sa mga medyo di- magandang pakinggan na bahagi ng lathain na ito, kung mayroon kayong mas mainam na gamitin na salita o pangungusap, pakisabi na lamang po sa inyong review. Maraming salamat po.  
  
  
  
~Mikara-shirei ng Samahan ng R.O.W., na gumagamit ng diksyunaryong pilipino- ingles, libro man o tao, sa kanyang mga gawaing pang-araw-araw. 


End file.
